This invention relates to a robot which is mounted on an automotive truck and is therefore able to move around the workplace along pre-set routes to perform a number of repetitive operations with the precision typical of this kind of machine. The robot is designed in such as way as to reduce its size and increase the range of the movements generally possible for this kind of machine. The automotive truck, replaces the batteries powering it automatically when they are almost discharged.
The result is a fully-automatic unit which moves along programmed routes, stopping to perform the required operations. Many industries use automatic machines, especially robots, to perform repetitive tasks, work in dangerous environments or carry out operations requiring a degree of precision that cannot be achieved manually.
These robots and manipulators are already known as such, but are always used in fixed or semi-fixed positions; at most they are mounted on guides which allow limited movements, generally between two given positions.
Automotive trucks are already known which can automatically follow a number of tracks marked along the route and which can be programmed to decide independently which track to follow, depending on the task to be performed.
For example, some known trucks can follow a track consisting of an underground wire along which a signal travels, while others can optically detect a track drawn on the floor and move along the center of the track.
Such trucks are called AGV's in technical jargon, and this term will be used throughout the remainder of this description. The Italian Patent N. 1.187.369 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,121) describes an automatic battery replacement system for a mobile unit equipped with a robot, comprising: a station for the replacement of the batteries; means for positioning the mobile unit with respect to the station; and means for actuating the robot to replace the discharged battery with a new one.
There is a need for this kind of equipment in many industries, such as manufacturing industries and the like, but their construction presents numerous major problems.
For example, it is necessary that the robot can position itself with the required precision; another problem is the difficulty of constructing a robot which is compact enough to be mounted on an AGV of normal size while retaining all the necessary movements and precision.
Another problem is the need for the unit to have sufficient endurance.